Unova Wallace cup
by Bkshp95
Summary: A Wallace cup is being held in the Unova region! Will Dawn win this ribbon and overcome the negativities for her true love? Pearlshipping. Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon


Unova Wallace cup

(Notes)

'Pokemon speaking'

Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon or anything

_With Dawn_

Dawn woke up due to her alarm clock but Piplup was still sound asleep so she crept around him, and got out 2 pokeballs and went outside to the pokecentres battlefield, "Buneary, Ninetails, come out" Dawn whispered quietly(Dawn doesn't really have a Ninetails but I thought it would suit here. Note that there will be other pokemon she will have that in the anime she won't) Dawn decided to start some training before she left. After calling a few attacks Buneary and Ninetails trained by themselves while Dawn closely observed. Buneary shot out a streak of ice into the air and then Ninetails shot out flame from its mouth and circled it which made the ice break down and sparkle, during the middle of their training Piplup came down and had a letter in his hand, Dawn opened it and saw it was Ash, she sighed she had loved him before but never confessed, now she was regretting it worse than ever, the letter said:

_Hey there Dawn_

_You said that you were coming, how about you go to Castelia town, there's going to be a Wallace Cup there to promote the Unova Region_

_From Ash_

Dawn read it 3 times and then looked up with her eyes shining with excitement, "We're going to the Unova region now!" She exclaimed, the pokemon cheered and then she got packing.

Half an hour later she was on a ship and on her way. At nearly 12 o'clock the boat started to honk and the passengers started to come out, Dawn came out and she was given a map, she saw there was a famous ice cream that sold out quickly so she rushed and went to the stand.

_With Ash_

"Here we are! This is Castelia Town!" Dent said, Ash sighed with relief and then raced off, Iris stared after him and then started to race after him, Dent began walking towards the direction in which they ran knowing that sooner or later they would be out of energy and he would beat them to the town, sure enough Dent was right and he found Ash first lying against a tree and then a few seconds later he saw Iris sitting on a stump. Finally all 3 of them managed to get to Castelia Town, the first thing was to defeat the gym leader and sure enough after a whole 3 on 3 battle, Ash came out the victor.

After the gym battle, they decided to go to a restaurant to celebrate his victory, when they got there it was full until Dawn came in, Dawn gasped and then took off Ash's hat, Ash turned around and then his eyes widened, they hugged each other.. Dawn invited Ash and the others if they would like to sit with her, Ash immediately said yes and rushed off, during dinner, Iris and Dent looked disgusted at Ash's eating habits as they were still not used to it, Dawn continued eating as though Ash was doing nothing.

"So, Dawn you're a coordinator, correct?" Dent asked.

"Yup, Ash told me there was going to be a Wallace cup here so that's why I came, to compete." Dawn replied.

Dent nodded before asking again, "How many ribbons do you have?"

"I have 3 ribbons so far" Dawn said, when Dawn said that Ash nearly choked,

"3 ribbons!" Ash managed to gasp; Dawn nodded and giggled,

"What? You think I couldn't have managed it without my mentors?" Dawn giggled. Ash just nodded no and continued eating. "Hey, how about I have a battle with either you or Iris! I could show you how a coordinator battles!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'll battle you!" Iris said, she thought with determination clearly in her eye's.

The next morning Dawn and Iris decided to have a battle, "This will be a good warm-up for my contest tomorrow!" Dawn said.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle, no time limits and substitutes allowed." Dent said.

"Axew, go!" Iris exclaimed.

"Ninetails, spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed, Dawn threw a pokeball into the air and then a burst of flame appeared to be flowing out revealing a white Ninetails. Iris and Dent were speechless

"That is a special effects thing, it's called a ball capsule." Ash explained,

"Axew, use scratch!" Iris shouted, Axew started to run at Ninetails, but missed as Ninetails jumped into the air,

"Ninetails use ember, iron tail, and then flame wheel!" Dawn said, Ninetails shot out bits of fire into a ball and then its tail glowed and Ninetails used its tails which turned into iron, to shoot the ball to Axew, after that Ninetails spun itself with fire and then collided itself with the ember to make it look like a rocket, "Now use fire spin!" Dawn added. Ninetails shot fire out of his mouth which made its starting point have a circle of fire around it. Iris was more shocked than ever and then said,

"Use dragon wave!" Axew opened it's mouth and then closed it, a light blue glow started from his tummy and then formed into a ball, then it was released colliding with Ninetails, the attack was fierce and everyone but Dawn closed their eyes and shielded themselves.

"Ninetails, use iron tail on the ground!" Dawn shouted. Ninetails spun to the ground using the smoke for affect and then its tail glowed and he flipped forward with his tail just lightly landing, Ninetails was using the tail for support so it was hovering on his tail, Iris was confused

"Axew, use scratch!" Iris shouted, when Axew was near Ninetails, Ninetails jumped with its tail and then the ground began to crack and made a big hole, Axew fell in,

"Hurry and use firespin!" Dawn shouted, while in mid-air Ninetails shot out circles of fire linked together into the hole. When the smoke had faded, Axew had fainted!

"Axew is unable to battle making Ninetails the winner!" Dent exclaimed, with shock clearly in his voice.

Iris picked up Axew and placed him on the ground to watch, "Go, Emolga!" Iris shouted. Dawn returned Ninetails and then sent out another purple see through pokeball.

"Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn shouted Buneary appeared with stars appearing behind her. "This is a cute vs cute battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"Buneary, use bounce!" Dawn said. Buneary started to bounce up high while spinning,

"Emolga, use volt switch!" Iris said, Emolga sent out a ball of yellow energy ball and aimed at Buneary, Buneary collided with the ball and fell back onto the ground, Buneary got up weakly,

"Use ice beam, dizzy punch!" Dawn shouted. Buneary started using ice beam and surrounded itself with it forming a thick wall around itself reaching up to about 2 meters high., and then it hopped up into the air and started using dizzy punch.

"Use hidden power!" Iris shouted, as it was nearing Buneary, it stopped and hopped back into the middle of the ice beam, the hidden power hit the ice making sparkles, "Hidden power again!" Iris shouted Emolga acted quickly and hit Buneary straight on; Buneary fell to the ground and fainted.

"Buneary is unable to battle! Emolga is the winner!" Dent exclaimed.

Both girls returned their pokemon and then sent out another, "Excadrill, go!" Iris shouted,

"Espeon, spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed. Espeon appeared with a flowery backdrop. "Excadrill, use dig!" Iris started; Excadrill leaped and then started to dig into the ground,

"Espeon, use double team." Dawn said, Espeon started reproducing itself and then Excadrill punched one of the duplicates. "Use sand attack!" Dawn exclaimed, all Espeons started digging up the ground and throwing it at Excadrill,

"Get back into the hole!" Iris exclaimed, Excadrill jumped back into the hole, The Espeons disappeared and the real one stood a distance away from the hole,

"Use swift!" Dawn shouted, Espeon jumped into the air and started to forward flip while shooting stars into the hole, Excadrill jumped out of the hole on a waterfall of stars, the stars disappeared and he fell onto the ground,

"Use drill run!" Iris exclaimed, Excadrill went to inactive mode and spun itself towards Espeon,

"Use psychic!" Dawn shouted, Excadrill stopped in mid air and then was flown into the air, "Use iron tail!" Dawn said, Espeon leaped and hit Excadrill with its tail and then landed back on the ground, Excadrill fell to the ground with a smash and had fainted.

"Excadrill is unable to battle, Dawn is the winner." Dent returned Espeon and praised her, Iris did the same, Ash got up and congratulated Dawn, Iris was surprised at how a coordinator battles and decided to go and congratulate dawn.

_With Dawn_

Dawn was at a dress shop looking for a dress for her next contest, she went through half the store before she found the dress she wanted, (It is the dress from her fantasy with Chimchar as her first pokemon) She went back to the hotel she was staying in and began to practice again.

Dawn was practicing with her Quilava and Ninetails when Ash came to the battle grounds, Dawn and Ash sat on a bench while the pokemon trained, "So Dawn what new pokemon you have?" Ash asked.

"Well, I have 15 in total, but I keep changing my order every time I move to new places. You'll have to wait and see what other pokemon I have." Dawn replied with a smile. That night when Dawn went to sleep she thought to herself '_After I win the Wallace Cup, I will confess to Ash!'_

The next morning Dawn was in her dressing room getting ready, Ash and the others came in and Ash said, "Hey, for once your hair is not going haywire." Dawn laughed and then she went to the waiting room with all the other coordinators while Ash went to find a seat.

The contest began with the hostess Marian to introduce her and the judges, the contest begun with the appeal rounds with 60 coordinators in total to show the judges how powerful their pokemon were, after a full morning of appeals Dawn was the last to go.

Dawn ran up on to the stage "Feebas, Magikarp, spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed. Feebas and Magikarp were one of the ugliest and weak pokemon there were so the judges were very curious at what she was trying to show off, both pokemon appeared with a bubbly background, they dived into the water in front of Dawn.

"Feebas muddy water and Magikarp, use splash!" Dawn said. Magikarp and Feebas both surface and then Magikarp went under Feebas and started using splash, Feebas on the top started producing brown waves of water that turned into glitter blue and brown due to Magikarps splash, both of them leaped up into the air and started glowing, the judges looked impressed, they were starting to evolve, after the transformation,

"Milotic, use aqua ring and aqua jet, Gyarados use aqua tail!" Dawn shouted. Gyarados started to fall down into the water, while falling its tail started to create waves and became a whirlpool connected to its tail, Milotic used aqua jet into the aqua tail, and then started creating rings around itself, Gyarados let go of the whirlpool ring onto Milotic making her look like a rocket they both dived into the water making an explosion and there was a rainbow above both pokemons. Dawn went back into the waiting room to await further news for the top 16.

Marian came on screen on the tv in the waiting room, "Well, folks thanks for the wait, but finally the judges have decided for the top 16 coordinators that are going forward to the battle stage and here they are!" Marion exclaimed like she always does. Dawn's face appeared on the TV in front her, she sighed a sigh of relief and then went and got changed, Dawn had the rest of the day to train as tomorrow will be the battle round of the Wallace cup..

As Dawn was coming out an interviewer named Kelly came and asked her questions. "What made you decide to use the ugliest pokemon in pokemon history?" Kelly asked.

"Well, their only ugly in the outside, but in the inside, they are as beautiful as any pokemon, I tried to promote those pokemon so more of them will be given lovely homes." Dawn replied with a smile.

"Did you have to search far and wide for both Magikarp and Feebas that were ready to evolve?" Kelly asked. "No, they are quite common in most regions, and because most trainers just look at them at first and think their ugly, they don't evolve knowing that no one likes them." Dawn said.

"Well, thanks for this interview; it certainly has changed my mind for those 2 pokemon. Ash was standing at the back watching Dawn; it was 1 of the many personalities that Ash liked about her.

The next day Dawn went back to the contest hall for the battle round, Dawn wore the same dress as before and then Ash and another girl with fiery red hair accompanied him. "Hey, Dawn, this is Misty she came here to see the Wallace cup." Ash said. Dawn extended a hand out to her and introduced herself, Misty did likewise and she could tell Ash liked her, jealousy rushed over her and she was going to have to act quickly,

"Let's get to our seats; we wouldn't want to ruin your concentration should we." Misty said. Ash and Misty left leaving Dawn wondering, but then shrugged it off and went back to the contest.

"Welcome back to the battle round of the Wallace cup!" Marian exclaimed. The battles were on full head-on, and finally after waiting nervously it was Dawn vs Kyle.

Both coordinators ran on to either side of the battle field; the timer rang, "Petilil, Quilava, spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed throwing the 2 pokeballs out, Quilava and Petilil appeared in stars rolling out.

"Prinplup, Monferno, go!" Kyle shouted. Prinplup and Monferno appeared in lightning bolts. "Prinplup use hydro pump and Monferno use fire spin!" Kyle shouted. Prinplup formed a ball that flattened out and then started shooting water out; Monferno leaped in front of Prinplup and started shooting circles of flames around the water. Dawn points started to decreased. When the water and fire were near Quilava and Petilil twirled around to dodge and then both the pokemon in exact sync flipped backwards onto 1 of the landing pads on the water, and then jumped up,

"Petilil, use energy ball rapid fire and Quilava, you use swift!" Dawn exclaimed. Petilil started firing green energy balls and then Quilava shot out hundreds of stars into the energy balls, they collided and the results were astounding, the stars were now glowing green and yellow! Kyle's points decreased by a quarter! The stars collided with both of Kyle's pokemon and they both were damaged by a bit.

"Prinplup use bubblebeam and Monferno use brick break!" Kyle shouted. Prinplup shot out bubbles rapidly at Dawn's pokemon, 1 of Monferno's arms began to glow and he started running, he stuck out his arm into the bubbles and then the bubbles started following his arm.

"Petilil, use magical leaf and Quilava use swift!" Dawn shouted. Petilil began to spin and shoot out leaves and Quilava too started too spin and shoot out stars on the air right above Petilil. The leaves and the stars together covered both the pokemon making a shield, Monferno kept going and went straight through the stars and the leaves but when he went through Petilil and Quilava were no where to be seen!

"Petilil, use leaf storm and Quilava, use flamewheel!" Dawn shouted. Quilava started circling itself with flames and aimed at Monferno, Petilil started up a storm of leaves and aimed it at Quilava, when Quilava and Petilils leaf storm combined Quilava's flame wheel now had an impressive green starting point and finish. Monferno had just realized that Quilava was aiming for it but was too late, Quilava hit Monferno with full power and Monferno had fainted.

"Time's up!" Marion exclaimed just as the bell had gone coordinators looked up at the score board, "And… the winner is Dawn from Twinleaf town!" Marion exclaimed when Dawn, Quilava, and Petilil's photo were on the screen. The contest continued with on the edge battles but finally it was over, "And that wraps it up for today folks! See you tomorrow for our top 8!" Marion exclaimed.

Dawn got changed and went to the ice-skating rink where she would meet Ash and the others.

Dawn went in and saw it was packed with other people, Dawn had bought her own skates and by the time she had them on the others arrived, Ash ran to her, "Sorry, Dawn got caught up with a hot dog that was calling for me." Ash puffed, Dawn started giggling and then sent out her Buneary, "Buneary wants to skate and we're only allowed 1 small pokemon to skate with each of us." Dawn explained.

Pikachu jumped over to Buneary and greeted her. 'Hey there, Buneary, long time no see' Pikachu said. 'Yea, how have you been' Buneary said shyly, during her travels without Ash and Brock, she had matured from the stage of dancing and blushing around Pikachu.

Dawn, Buneary, and Pikachu started to ice-skate without Ash, Iris, Dent, and Misty, as they were getting their skates. Dawn and Buneary started to glide on the ice as though they have been doing it their entire lives; Pikachu was not used to this and slipped back to Ash.

When everybody was ready it was noticed by both Dawn and Buneary that none of their friends except for Brock and Dent, knew how to ice-skate. Dawn and Buneary went over to help; Dawn helped Ash while Misty leaned on Brock and Iris leaned on Dent. (Not the romantic leaning) Misty was flushed with jealousy and she was not going to let that happen, she decided to let out her Staryu to help her separate Dawn from Ash. After skating for a while, Misty and Iris were finally comfortable skating on their own, but not quite as they would stumble a little, Ash was still holding onto Dawn but let go slowly. "Hey, looks like your ready to skate on your own now." Dawn said.

"Guess I am." Ash said happily. Buneary was helping Pikachu with his own balance on the ice and just like his trainer, he too was ready.

Dawn and Buneary started to glide in perfect sync and got stares from other skaters. Ash and Pikachu thought the same thing, _Wow; she looks so pretty just gliding on the ice_. Dawn started to glide over to them while Buneary met another Buneary and started chatting with him. Pikachu started to get a little jealous,

'_Why am I jealous of him, it's not like I like Buneary, or do I?' _Pikachu thought to himself. Dawn met up with the other Buneary's trainer and Ash was the same as Pikachu, jealous, Misty thought this was her chance.

Misty purposely stumbled into Ash and fell into the outstretched arms Ash accidentally held out and Ash stared at her, "Uh… hey, Misty are you okay?" Ash said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Misty said in her softest voice as Ash helped her up. Misty started to blush because Ash had helped her up, Ash started to blush because it felt awkward and he didn't like her. Misty stumbled over to Iris and went into her own little world.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Buneary had started to ice-skate with Buneary and his trainer Ben. As they started to ice-skate slowly together ,Ben also began to help Dawn jump by lifting her up, this soon lead to figure ice-skating on ice while people stared at both of them. Misty decided to use this golden opportunity to make Ash even more jealous,

"Staryu, squirt a little water at where Dawn is." Misty whispered. Staryu went a close distance to the dancing twosome and squirted a little water, Dawn slipped in the water and fell into Ben's arms, and Dawn started to blush and then said sorry.

Ash was watching from a far and when he saw Dawn blush he thought Dawn had liked him. Buneary and the other Buneary went to a halt and stared at their trainers and started to giggle only to receive red faces from their trainers which made them giggle even more. Buneary too started to fall when she and the other 1 started to slide away, Ben's Buneary caught her with a red face.

After the ice-skating experience they decided to have a relaxation time, they headed to a beauty salon, well Misty and Dawn did anyways. At the beauty salon Misty realized why Ash liked Dawn, she was always cheerful, determined and not as violent as she had been during her own travels with Ash. Misty started to realize that she was going to fail, but she was going to try anyways, "Why, did this Kenny guy keep calling you dee-dee?" Misty asked out of curiosity. Dawn paled out of the question and then started waving her hands about her face,

"No reason, no reason at all!" Dawn quickly said. When Dawn went to bed she started to get freaked out that everyone was going to find out about her dee-dee nickname.

In the morning Dawn looked like she didn't sleep at all and her hair was all over the place. "Dawn! What happened?" Ash asked.

"No need to worry! Just didn't get enough sleep." Dawn said. Buneary and Quilava came up to her and said some chirps of comfort. Dawn relaxed and then went and got changed.

Misty decided to have a relationship with Ash she stepped a little closer to Ash and then in 1 quick motion she kissed him on the lips, Ash was surprised at this and opened his eyes in surprise and tried to push her but was numb from the sudden shock.

Dawn came in just in time and her face looked like she had been slapped in the face, her eyes started to leak tears and she blocked everything else. Dawn started to cry and then ran back into her changing room, Marill, which had evolved from Azurill, noticed her trainer's sudden movement and knew she too had to take matters into her own hands, she had a crush on Pikachu ever since when she met him in Hoenn. Marill waddled over to Pikachu and then kissed him lightly on the lips but only briefly. Pikachu was stunned by the sudden movement, but he wasn't the only one, Buneary didn't follow Dawn and now she started to regret staying here. Buneary bounced off to Dawn with tears in her eyes.

Dawn started to wipe her tears out of her eyes; she knew that if her emotions got in her way the Wallace Cup would be a lost cause. Dawn breathed and then finally calmed down.

"On my right, it's Dawn and on my left it's Gina!" Marion exclaimed. Dawn looked like she hadn't been crying at all,

"Altaria, Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Growlithe, Vulpix, your on!" Gina shouted, the 2 fire pokemon appeared in flowing flames while Altaria and Buneary appeared in a pink flower.

"Altaria, use sing and Buneary, use bounce!" Dawn shouted. Altaria flew up to the air and then made soft lullabies and shot the musical notes at Buneary while she bounced, Buneary twirled while she bounced making her look graceful.

"Growlithe, use flamewheel, and Vulpix, use flamethrower!" Gina shouted. Growlithe circled itself with flames and shot out to Buneary, Vulpix shot out flame from its mouth onto Growlithe to make it more powerful and fierce. Buneary kept bouncing and then twirled around the flamewheel but got burned as it was too close.

"Altaria, lift Buneary into the air and then use ice beam!" Dawn shouted. Altaria swooped down and then lifted Buneary into the air, when Buneary was on top of Altaria in the air; Buneary created a white ball in its mouth and then produced ice from it and made the battle field into a big slide. Buneary then bounced down from Altaria and was well hidden in the ice where Growlithe and Vulpix couldn't see.

"Growlithe, Vulpix, double flamethrower to melt the ice!" Gina shouted. Both fire pokemon shot flames and melted the ice in seconds flat. Dawn then thought about the ice skating. Buneary freeze the water and then start skating!" Dawn exclaimed. Buneary jumped into the air and then started freezing the entire pool, after the effort Buneary started to circle the entire frozen pool. Gina started to glare at the pool,

"Growlithe, Vulpix, melt it!" Vulpix and Growlithe started to melt the ice quickly with flamethrower, "Altaria, use Draco meteor and Buneary use ice beam!" Dawn shouted. Altaria shot out an orange ball that exploded into multiple orange balls flying everywhere, as the balls were falling; Buneary froze all the balls making it look like mini flame ices. Most of the frozen balls hit Gina's pokemon and then the timer went out.

"And the winner is Dawn!" Marion exclaimed. Altaria and Buneary hugged Dawn and then went back to the changing went straight back to her hotel and Buneary released itself out, Dawn sat on the bed quietly with Buneary on her lap and Piplup on her shoulder, tears already started to brim on Bunearys eyes at the thought of the kisses that happened; Buneary wiped the tears away quickly and then heard a knock on the door, Piplup hopped of Dawn's shoulder and opened the door only finding Ash and Pikachu before trying to slam the door, but Ash wedged his foot in to stop the door.

Ash and Pikachu slowly went in, Pikachu lead Buneary over to the balcony to talk. Ash sat on the bed with Dawn and Piplup decided to go outside. "Dawn, I want to talk about this morning." Ash said.

"What about it, you're obviously dating Misty now, and you made it obviously clear." Dawn stated fiercely.

"Dawn, Misty and I are not dating, she just kissed me, the reason why I'm talking to you now is because, I really like you, and one else." Ash said quietly. Dawn stared at him and then leaned in and gave him a brief but satisfying kiss that gave Ash shivers in his body. Outside Buneary shared a kiss with Pikachu, but a very long kiss that lasted for about 10 seconds.

Dawn and Ash went to the pokecentre with their hands linked together. Misty glared at Dawn furiously, she stomped over to them and slapped Dawn on the cheek, _SLAP!_ It was heard all around the whole center and everyone was staring at them, "How dare you steal my boyfriend from me!" Misty screamed. Ash stood in front of Dawn protectively and then exclaimed at Misty,

"Misty, I was never your boyfriend and I don't intend to be either!" Misty stared at him angrily,

"What do you mean I'm not your girlfriend? What about when you kissed me this morning!" Misty screamed,

"I never kissed you! You kissed me; you knew that I liked Dawn so you kissed me front of her, just like how your Marill did!" Ash said. Dawn decided to step in,

"Misty, if you were really Ash's friend, you would accept his choices and overcome any type of negativity, he has a choice; it's not up to you!" Dawn said getting louder with each word. Misty glared at her,

"Dawn" Misty said through gritted teeth, "I challenge you to a pokemon battle, if I win, I get Ash and you leave immediately, the battle will take place after the Wallace cup, if you win I will overcome any negativity." Ash glanced at Ash and Ash nodded, Dawn nodded at Misty, for a while they shot daggers at each other until Ash pulled Dawn away and Dent pulled Misty away.

Ash and Dawn went back to their rooms, and then Dawn heard a knock on her door, wondering who it was she went to open it, Dawn opened to find none other then Misty! "H-hey M-Misty? What are you d-doing h-here?" Dawn stuttered. Misty shot glares at her and then jostled her aside, she went in and inspected the room,

"Where's my Ash!" Misty shouted. Dawn looked at her confused.

"Ash is gone?" Dawn asked. Misty slapped her on the face.

"Don't pretend you don't know where he is. You're hiding him from me!" Misty shouted, just after Misty said that Ash burst through the door, both of the girls stared at him, Misty ran and hugged him, Dawn just stared at them, Piplup was watching the whole commotion and sent Espeon out, after Piplup stopped chirping to Espeon, Espeons eyes glowed purple along with Ash and Misty, they were thrown outside and the door was slammed and locked. Piplup helped Dawn onto the bed and then tried to comfort her, Espeon, being the optimistic 1 and prefers to stay out of the love life, lied down beside Dawn.

'Dawn! If you really want Ash, win that fight!" Piplup chirped, Dawn stared at him and then smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to the last day of the Wallace Cup!" Marion exclaimed. Meanwhile, Dawn was in her dressing room and writing in a pink notebook

"When did you start to write in a diary?" Ash asked out of nowhere, Dawn, who just realized he was there said,

"My mum suggested that I write what I feel in a diary so I have something to spill my emotions onto." Ash nodded.

Dawn was now on her battle against Ivy to get to the finals. "Bulbasaur, Beedrill, let's go!" Ivy shouted.

"Milotic, and Gyarados, spotlight!" Dawn said.

"Beedrill, twineedle, Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Ivy shouted. Beedrill shot two needles at Dawns pokemon, and then Bulbasaur whacked the needles making them spin. Dawn's points decreased a little.

"Milotic, use ice beam to intercept the needles and then hit it back!" Dawn shouted. Milotic started to freeze the two spinning needles and then used her tail to hit the needles to the opponent. "It's our turn now, Milotic use water pulse and aqua jet on Beedrill, and Gyarados, use twister on Bulbasaur!" Dawn shouted. Milotic charged at Beedrill in blue water with a blue ball at the top. Gyarados started up 4 twisters surrounding it and then shot them at Bulbasaur. Ivy's pokemon tried to dodge but were too late and were hit straight on. When the smoked cleared, Ivy's pokemon had fainted. Ivy looked like she was about cry but then reluctantly returned her pokemon.

"This is it! Our final battle for the day! Winner takes all! On my left it's Dawn from the Sinnoh region! And on my right, it's Ben, from the Johto region!" Marion exclaimed.

"Buneary, Piplup, last time, spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Buneary, Prinplup, I choose you!" Ben exclaimed. "Buneary, ice beam, and Prinplup, use drill peck!" Ben shouted. Prinplup spun itself into Bunearys ice beam and became a spinning ice peck. Dawn's decreased by a quarter!

"Dodge it!" Dawn shouted. Buneary and Piplup spun around the iced Prinplup and then jumped into the air. "Buneary, use ice beam on Piplups bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. Piplup shot out bubbles rapidly that turned into to ice through Bunearys ice beam and then hit Prinplup straight on the back.

"Prinplup, use whirlpool! Buneary use ice beam!" Ben shouted. Prinplup started up a massive whirlpool and then Buneary froze it completely, Prinplup then controlled it to hit Dawn's pokemon.

"Do the same thing!" Dawn shouted. Piplup and Buneary did the same thing only this time when the 2 whirlpools collided, Buneary and Piplup danced around it, "Buneary, use ice beam, and Piplup, use bide!" Dawn shouted. Piplup jumped inside the explosion and then Buneary shot ice into the explosion. When the smoke had cleared, there was a big ice sculpture of Piplup and Piplup was in it twirling using bide.

"Prinplup, drill peck, and Buneary, use bounce!" Ben shouted.

"Now Piplup!" Dawn shouted. Piplup glowed whiter and then Piplup straightened out its body releasing it's stored up power and the ice shot everywhere and hit Prinplup and Ben's Buneary.

"Time's up!" Marion exclaimed. Both contestants looked up at the score board, "And the winner is…Dawn by a close point from Twinleaf town!" Marion exclaimed.

"I am very honored to say that you have received this ribbon Dawn, I understand you have won the Wallace cup last year too." Wallace said. Dawn nodded happily. "The Wallace ribbon is mine all mine!" Dawn said with a victory pose.

Dawn was shining her newly won ribbon and then went outside to the battleground where she was now about to face Misty for the boy she loved. Everyone, who included, Ash, Iris, and Dent at the referee stand was now ready. Both girls glared at each other intensely leaving a dense atmosphere which made everybody watching uncomfortable.

"Petilil, spotlight!" Dawn shouted. "Gyarados, I choose you!" Misty shouted.

"Gyarados, use flamethrower!" Misty shouted.

"Petilil, use stun spore!" Dawn shouted. Petilil spun itself and shot out orange spores surrounding it and couldn't be seen. The flame continued and shot through the spores making it a flamed circle, after the fire died down, Petilil was no where to be seen. "Petilil, use energy ball!" Dawn shouted. Petilil, who had been somehow hiding behind Gyarados's tail, jumped up and fired green balls at Gyarados's head rapidly who soon fell to the ground and fainted.

"Petilil is the winner, Dawn wins the battle!" Dent exclaimed. Misty returned her Gyarados slowly, but then Misty started glaring at Dawn, "This isn't over." Misty said coldly. Misty then walked away. Ash ran and lifted Dawn into the air.

"You won Dawn! You did it!" Ash said. Dawn blushed and kissed Ash on the cheeks. Iris and Dent slipped away quietly. Ash and Dawn stared into each others eyes for a while until they leaned in to kiss. They separated and watched the sunset.

Dawn waved goodbye to Ash and the others when she was on the ship. "We'll meet again Ash! I promise!" Dawn shouted. The boat went out of view and then Ash and the others left. Ash had a grin on his face and thought about Dawn's last words.


End file.
